Letting Go
by An Unknown Writer
Summary: It is never easy to say goodbye, especially to those you love. Rose must do the unthinkable and put love aside to keep her promise.


_A/N: I do not own Titanic '( The quotes in the beginning are from the script... I don't own them, so please don't get mad at me._

**Letting Go**

**By An Unknown Writer**

The Atlantic air whipped around the people and debris. It felt as if a thousand needled were being stuck into one's body. No one could survie their pending deaths, looming over them just as the stars in the night sky.

_"I love you Jack," _Rose said, her body shaking with the cold. Jack took her hand.

_"No... don't say your good-byes, Rose. Don't you give up. Don't do it," _Jack's pleaded. His hands were numb, his teeth chattering.

"But _I'm so cold!" _Rose felt the wind whip around her body.

_"You're going to get out of this... you're going to go on and you're going to make babies and watch them grow and you're going to die an old lady, warm in your bed. Not here. Not this night. Do you understand me?" _Jack looked to Rose with such emotion, such love, that Rose felt her heart beet faster.

Rose looked back into Jack's gaze, and she nodded.

_"I can't feel my body."_

_"Rose, listen to me. Listen. Winning that ticket was the best thing that ever happened to me."_ Jack's words were strained, for every breath he drew brought him pain. He could feel the frigid water getting at his soul. "_It brought me to you. And I'm thankful, Rose. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise."_

_"I promise."_

_"Never let go."_

_"I promise. I will never let go, Jack. I'll never let go."_

Rose looked into Jack's trembling face. She hoped with all her might that she and her love would survive this ordeal, but she couldn't be certain. For all of her life, she wished to be loved by someone with heart and soul. Now that person was fading from this world. Rose gripped his hand and listened to the lapping of the Atlantic Ocean around them.

---

Rose woke up. She looked around her. Lifeless bodies floated around her. The stars twinkled overhead.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine..." Rose sang. It was obvious that she was beginning to loose her senses and knew that she was dying. She looked to the side and saw a boat, a rescue boat! She turned to Jack. When she turned, her hair crackled as it removed itself from the wood.

"Jack." It appeared that he was sleeping. A deathly sleep. His face was pale; his lips blue. "Jack!" Rose repeated. She touched his face, hoping he would respond. Never in her life had she felt so low. As a wave of realization hit her, she began to cry. "Oh Jack! Why did you leave me?"

She looked again to the men in the lifeboat, moving through the water away from her. 'They'll never hear me now,' she thought. As the cold began to penetrate her to the center of her body, she closed her eyes. 'Let it be quick Lord.' Rose didn't want to die, but knew that she would soon.

Her eyes shot open. Jack's words filled her mind.

_"You must do me this honor... promise me you will survive... that you will never give up... no matter what happens... no matter how hopeless... promise me now, and never let go of that promise," he had said._

_"Oh Jack!" she repeated. She knew that she should keep to her promise. She would live for Jack._

_"Come back! Please! Don't leave me here!" she whispered. Her voice is inaudible for the men in the lifeboat. The man in command pointed to something in front of their boat, but could not hear Rose's plea. Rose looked down to where her hand was grasping Jack's. A layer of ice had formed around it; something which Rose had not noticed until now. She gripped his hand tighter before trying to let go. When the ice would not break, Rose breathed on it to try and thaw out the ice. She kissed him once on the lips and once on his hand._

_"I'll never let go Jack. I promise. I will love you always and forever. Please forgive me," she said as she let go of him. He sunk down into the water. Rose watched him until he was no longer visible._

_"I'm sorry Jack." Letting Jack slip into the icy blue water was the hardest thing she had ever had to do, and hopefully the hardest thing she would ever have to do. Letting go to those you love is always difficult. Especially letting go of your soul mate._

She swam over to where Chief Officer Wilde's body is floating and grabs for his whistle. She draws a deep breath and blows hard. The men in the lifeboat whip their heads around and rowed back to Rose. Rose had kept her promise. And had no intention of letting that go either.

---

_Present Day_

Older Rose looked at the pictures of her in her cabin. She wondered if Jack had lived, would he have been in the pictures? That would remain a mystery to her, until the day she died.

"I've kept my promise Jack," Rose said to nothing in particular. She brushed over the picture of her that was taken closest to the date that the Titanic sank. Rose sighed as she crept into bed. "I'll die an old lady in my bed Jack, just like you said. She closed her eyes. Dreams of Jack and all of those who perished when the Titanic sank seeped into her mind. Her soul gently left her body and went to those dreams. The Titanic would become her heaven. Before she let out her last breath, Rose dreamt of Jack once more, her eternal lover, and how hard it was to let go of him and continue to live her life.

She walked once more along the decks of the Titanic, and entered into the Grand Staircase. Familiar faces were surrounding her, beckoning her to rise up the stairs.

A blonde man was waiting, with his back to her on the stairs, and turned around when she came near. Jack pulled her up into a big hug and kiss.

"I love you Rose," he said.

"Letting go of you that night was so hard!"

"I know. But you did it. You did the hardest thing that would ever happen to you, ever! I'm so proud of you Rose!"

"I love you too. And I'll never let go of you again. Never ever."

_A/N: Well that's it! I hope you liked it! If you wouldn't mind… send me a review?_


End file.
